<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jumper by hermionebellemae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389632">Jumper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionebellemae/pseuds/hermionebellemae'>hermionebellemae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Horcrux Hunting, Mutual Pining, The Deathly Hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionebellemae/pseuds/hermionebellemae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a new jumper?”</p><p>Deathly hallows tent missing moment. Romione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jumper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a lil ficlet for you lovely folks this Valentine’s Day weekend! Wishing you all lots of love xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stepped out of the shower, quickly swaddling herself in a threadbare towel before the chill of the bathroom air took full effect. After hastily using her wand to dry her hair, she blindly reached elbow-deep into her beaded bag to fish out a jumper and pants. Her hand dug deep into a pile of clothes, trying to pick an item from the bottom in an effort to give some level of rotation to her wardrobe. Grabbing and pulling at a soft sleeve buried within the pile, she found herself mildly surprised to be face-to-face with a light pink cardigan she had forgotten she’d packed, and had not worn once in the months of their hunt for Horcruxes. It drew quite the contrast to her current wardrobe of practical greys and beiges, a smattering of bland jumpers, denims, sweatshirts, and pajamas. </p><p>She dressed quickly, eager to supply much-needed warmth back to her still-damp and shivering body. Instinctively, she went to glance in the mirror, realizing a moment too late that the tent bathroom didn’t have a mirror, in fact, the tent didn’t have any mirrors at all. She briefly wondered how long it had been since she had last seen her own appearance, slightly bothered that she had no way of knowing how much (presumably) worse-for-the-wear she had become. </p><p>She was met with Ron’s back when she walked into the kitchen, watching for a moment as he busied himself with boiling water. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Hermione pulled her book towards herself, opening to the bookmarked page.</p><p>“Do you mind putting me on a cuppa?” She asked him.</p><p>“Already did.” He remarked, removing the kettle from heat as it began to whistle.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Turning around, he looked at her for the first time. “Is that a new jumper?” </p><p>A little caught-off-guard since she had never witnessed Ron pay any mind to her wardrobe before, she took a moment to answer, “Oh, erm- no, I just haven’t worn it yet.”</p><p>“Hm.” He said thoughtfully. “You look really nice.”</p><p>She blushed a furious shade of scarlet at his unexpected compliment.  </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said, ears slightly pink. </p><p>She thought she saw him grin slightly as he turned back towards the stove, but she might have imagined it. She made a mental note to herself to wear the cardigan more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>